1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application software generation device, a computer program product and an application software generation system.
2. Background Art
In order to know and manage various types of information such as quantity of materials in case of inventory and the like, data collection devices (for example, a barcode reader, a RFID reader and the like) which read an identifier (for example, barcode, RFID and the like) applied to each material to take in as data are known.
As such data collection devices, there is a data collection device which takes on a form of such as a handy terminal in consideration of holding, carrying, managing and the like in the reading operation of an identifier applied to each material to be carried out in a facility housing a large number of materials. Hereinafter, as an example of the data collection device, a handy terminal which reads barcodes will be described.
Type of data to be collected by the handy terminal is not limited to one type and covers many types according to purposes. Therefore, there is a handy terminal which can execute application software depending on the data to be collected. In a case where such handy terminal is used, the application according to the data which is desired to be collected is transferred to the handy terminal from an external computer or the like, and then, the control unit of the handy terminal is made to execute the application. Hereinafter, “application” indicates application software.
In a case where the handy terminal in which different application is executed depending on the data to be collected is used, an arbitrary data can be collected by creating an application according to the data to be collected. However, technical knowledge is needed in order to create application. Therefore, it is difficult to create application according to items which are desired to be collected and the cost is expensive. In view of these problems, there are disclosed an application generation method and an application generation system for efficiently carrying out an application creating process by using a special program tool which supports creating of applications which are to be executed in the handy terminal (for example, JP2005-031816 and JP2005-031815).
However, when the program tools disclosed in JP2005-031816 and JP2005-031815 are used, special knowledge for using the program tool is needed. Therefore, using the program tool will be a difficult operation for those who do not know the method of using the program tool or who are not experienced in using the program tool. That is, even when the program tool is used, there is no difference to those who are not used to creating application that the creating of application is a difficult operation. Therefore, it is almost impossible for those who are not used to creating application to discretionary create application according to the items which are desired to be collected.
The above problems are not limited to the handy terminal which reads barcodes, but they also apply to data collection devices which can execute application.
An object of the present invention is to easily create application software which is to be executed in a data collection device.